1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burn-in socket for testing IC packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic packages, such as integrated circuits (IC) packages, are miniaturized electronic devices in which a number of active and passive circuit elements are located on or within a continuous body of material to perform the function of a complete circuit. To ensure reliability in use, the IC packages require prior burning in to test their durability. The IC packages are operated at a high temperature for an extended period of time to accelerate potential failure points. This helps eliminate early product failures once the IC packages are sold and/or assembled onto electronic end products. Thus, a burn-in socket is used to receive the IC package therein, and to electrically connect the IC package with a burn-in board for operation of the IC package at a high temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,491,082 disclosed a related socket 1′ shown in FIG. 1, the socket 1′ comprises a base 2′, a sliding plate 3′ located above the base 2′, a top board 4′ fastened to the sliding plate 3′ and a plurality of contacts (not shown) received in the base 2′ and the sliding plate 3′, a pair of pressing board 6′ linking with the base and being capable of moving up and down relative to the base 2′, two latches 5′ pivotally assembled to two sides of the base 2′ and a fastener located on the bottom of the base 2′. The fastener includes a fastening board 8′ and a bottom board 7′ located above the fastening board 8′.
The pressing board 6′ is plane-like, and comprise a first surface 63′, a second surface 64′ opposite to the first surface 63′ and a pair of pressing portions 65′ protruding downwardly from a middle of the second surface 64′ and engaging with the latch 5′. The latch 5′ is assembled in a slot 23′ of the base 2′ and has a retaining portion 51′ and a latching portion 52′ extending upwardly from the retaining portion 51′. The retaining portion 51′ has a shaft 511′ retaining the retaining portion 51′ in the slot 23 of the base 2′. The latch 5′ further has a spring (not shown) located under the latch 5′ for urging the latch 5′ to close. The retaining portion 51′ has a loading portion 512′ with an oblique surface for being actuated by the pressing board 6′.
When assembly, the top board 4′ is fixed to the sliding plate 3′, then the sliding plate 3′ and the top board 4′ are mounted on a top surface of the base 2′, the contacts (not shown) are mounted in the base 2′ and the sliding plate 3′, and after that the latches 5′ are assembled to the bottom of the base 2′ and located on two sides of the base 2′, finally the pressing boards 6′ are mounted on the base 2′. The pressing boards 6′ are located at same sides with the latches 5′. The pressing board 6′ moves downwardly when an operating force is applied on the first surface 63′, and the pressing portion 65′ then presses the latch 5′. Therefore, the latch 5′ rotates to open against the spring (not shown), and to permit a loading of the IC package being seated into the socket 1′ for testing. When the operating force is released from the pressing board 6′, the pressing board 6′ will return to an initial position by the operation of some coil springs, and the latch 5′ rotates back.
However, when the pressing board 6′ forces the latch 5′, the spring (not shown) will be compressed and bring a counterforce, that causes the operation force correspondingly increases, and a trace of the latch. 5′ can not be easily controlled. Furthermore, the spring (not shown) also occupies a certain room under the shaft 511′.
Hence, it is required to improve the disadvantages of the above socket.